epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Awesomesix/Solid Snake vs Erwin Rommel (Original)
In the 27th installment of Awesome Rap Battles, fictional soldier Solid Snake faces off against infamous Nazi Erwin Rommel to see which animal nicknamed man of war betrayed by their government deserved better. Battle Info Originally relased: July 15, 2014 Cast: Lakuitabro0.12 as Solid Snake Awesomesix as Erwin Rommel Battle AWESOME RAP BATTLES 2.0! ERWIN ROMMEL! VERSUS! SOLID SNAKE! BEGIN! Erwin Rommel: I may be slick like a fox, but I’m as cruel as a panzer on the mic, This fool spends his time fighting plumbers and little tykes, The only Nazi with the world’s respect, bitch, I earned it. I set examples, I demonstrate, you’re cartoony, you're worthless, You’re more fodder than Frogger to this baller, so hop to it, This bastard thinks hiding under a box will help him through it, You’re manipulative, a phony, anyone can control you, You think you’ve got game, boy? Your whole company’s old news! Quit talking with your shadow, and get your head in the game, If you try and corner me, you’ve been warned about your fate. I’m an animal, a fierce warrior, set to beast mode. Kick your ass faster here than I could using Konami code. Solid Snake: Operation Foxhound is underway; The Desert Fox will lose this war, Take my raps like your cyanide pill, you’ll end up on the base’s floor, I’m the personification of a blitzkrieg, I’ll destroy your whole legacy, Everything about you is whack, especially your whole Nazi heresy, Solid Snake is on the mic, everybody run and scream with fear, I’m a badass mercenary, you can call me your dear der fuhrer, I’m a Big Boss, I don’t think that this bratwurst easting snob understands, As my name implies, my raps are Solid, your whole styles bland, I’ll gun down your Afrika Korps, this is Operation Crusader, Your counties plan was a fail from the start, your leader fought Vader, Call your troops back Rommel, for you’re now tasting utter defeat, Go and do what you did best back in Africa, go ahead and retreat! Erwin Rommel: Skin-tight suit clad men deserve no respect from I, I’ll show you the joy in death if you mess with a man so sly. No man can match my wits; I’ll dominate your missions, Mad skills like Psycho Mantis, I’ll mess with your system, You look more like a cartoony Bonds villain than a world hero. This was your biggest fuck up since you made Ground Zero! Solid Snake: Without your troops, you’re nothing, I’m as strong as an ox, I’m a master at every weapon, I can kick your ass with a box, No one knows who you are! You’re just a thing of the past, I got grenades, rockets, mines, everything, this will be a blast, You got betrayed in the end, no one even cared for you, Cuz’ you’re a dead man now, there’s nothing you can do… WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? TUNE IN TO FIND OUT! AWESOME RAP BATTLES, 2.0! Who won? Solid Snake Erwin Rommel Category:Blog posts